User blog:TheTruth0101/Brainstorming
Well I'm not good with intro's and stuff like that so I'll just say I'm one of the many people that fell for this game back when it was first revealed around this time last year. Been following it since and kept up with the vids and whatever article. Never really done anything wiki wise before and honestly I've been winging it and learning as I've been going, haven't fallen on my face yet on anything I've posted "yet" lol. But yeah sharing knowledge of the game is a good thing and I'm basically making this blog post so that we could have a spot we can pool in ideas and do some creative thinking on how we'd want to improve what we started (for those who have contributed) so we can be as accurate as possible. So just keep on posting thoughts and what not to build up a foundation? So this was the thought ran through my mind that kinda edged me to make this blog post. Was thinking of starting up a category for dungeons and areas after making the Gransys page (Not many vids stated it but the land for this world is called that). Cause one of the big points of this game is that its big with alot of different places to explore so I was thinking of seperating that between dungeons, fields(ex: field X is a field with such and such monsters mostly if you walk this path but beware at night a good chance you'll find such and such monster there), towns and rest points. Since this game is really focused on the adventure aspect of RPGing I felt that it would be something someone would like to wiki if they ever getting ready to go out and explore, hunt or quest. Now I don't know if the story of the dragon is purely centered around this area but for now figured I'd just put the name of where we'd be playing at out there. So Gransys is a place all about random encounters and or how that random encounter can lead you in a false sense of security since its obvious they put alot of weak monsters around to make players more or less trigger happy thinking they can take on the world (most people learn after they run into the wall, pain is the best teacher). Just the same its a game where the players really get to interact with the world since the producers made a lot of the aspects of the game off basic logic, taking the "what if I could" and just did it. So there a lot of interaction with the world and I dont think stating the obvious with the exploration part of the game in the wiki would do it justice cause how the players interact with the environment isntt just weather effects or flashing lights but literally throwing people off cliffs or going deep into a dark dungeon that all of the sudden doesn't have any torch light so you have to use your lantern or bolders coming down at you in a small valley. With all that said we haven't really been shown much of the map or dungeons in the game. The developers did 2 things well, not let us see too much of the world and gave us only a taste of the variety of the monsters we'll see. If anyone has had any ideas they'd like to share that could or thoughts they have about how we could make the wiki better just post in this blog and we can think it out. For the thought that ran passed me in the paragraph above, I'll start making pages for fields, dungeons and etc once I'm actually in the game so I can add my 2 cents in and not assumptions. If anyone else has felt that they might know something but dont know how to exactly word it, here the place to do it. Category:Blog posts